indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Soto
' Soto, Penelope ' Appears in Salvation in Death; (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43 Personal Information *'General Description:' She had black and magenta hair and improbably large breasts on a bony build—man-made breasts, Eve concluded. Junk-made build.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 231 *'Hair:' Black and magenta *'Relationships:' Nick Soto (father) *'Occupation:' Bodega beside St. Cristóbal's Description *She had ink-black hair streaked with magenta; her mouth was dyed a hard red; she wore gold hoops, wide enough to slide a burrito through, in her ears; and bracelets on her wrist.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 231 She has a pointed shoulder and a bony hip.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 232, 346 *Her nails were painted as dark as her mouth, with the half-moons etched out in black. On her forearm rode the symbol of the Soldados, with the kill mark.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 231 She swaggers.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 232 Personality *She's hotheaded.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 235 *Detective Stuben said she carried hate around in her; she didn't have to have a purpose to do something to someone.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 251 *She has a reputation for sleeping with many.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 257 *Eve said Penny has layers and layers of hard on her, slapped right over mean and possibly psychotic; and she's not very smart.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 274, 301 History *She said her mother was useless, more interested in her next fix than Penny. More interested in that than stopping her father from raping her—she was twelve the first time. He slapped her around and told her to keep her mouth shut about it and, if she did, he wouldn't slap her around next time. He raped her for two years.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 247 *She joined the Soldados when she was fourteenSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 247 and, when she was not yet fifteen, was made a lieutenant in the gang. There was dissension over the promotion, but Lino Martinez took him out with a pipe and let Penny "kick the shit out of him."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 253 *Her mother OD'd years ago.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 257 Criminal History *She has a record for illegals—sale and possession, sexual solicitation without a license, and assault. She's recently off parole.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 208 Homicide Information *Victims **Nick Soto **She and Lino cut her father to pieces when she was fourteen. He was a known drug dealer and the police thought it was an illegals deal that went bad on him.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 249, 272, 288 Joe Inez said she and Lino bragged about it all the time.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 324 ***Roarke said she did it for revenge, not for survival.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 273 **Ronni Edwards ***Lino, Steve Chávez, and Penny arrived at the dance after the boomer exploded and blamed it on the Skulls. Joe Inez overheard Penny and Lino talking about how they planted the bomb; he also heard Penny say that they should have used a bigger boomer.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 321, 322, 348 **Quinto Turner ***She helped plan the second bombing and pushed the button herself.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 321, 322, 348 **Kobie Smith ***She helped plan the second bombing and pushed the button herself.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 321, 322, 348 *Conspiracy to murder and fraud **Lino MartinezSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 311 ***Juanita Turner was given a toss-away 'link by Penny that she was supposed to throw away. She didn't and Penny's voice was recorded implicating herself in conspiracy to murder Lino.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 335-337, 348 *Accessory to murder after the fact **José OrtegaSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 311, 337, 347-349 **Miguel FloresSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 311, 337, 347-349 **Steve ChávezSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 347-349 *Penny thought the Clemency Order would protect her but she was incorrect.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 348, 349 Interesting Facts *Penny was Lino's girlfriend at the time Lino left at seventeen.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 206 When Dallas first asked her about Lino, she lied and said she hadn't seen him since she was sixteen.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 232 Later, she said she was fifteen when she last saw him.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 245 *Dallas baited Penny, gripping and squeezing her arm, then moving to touch her again, when Penny slapped her hand away; when Peabody said she assaulted an officer, Penny became angry, shoved Dallas aside and tried to leave. Dallas said it was another assault, armed, and resisting, when Penny tried for her knife.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 233, 234, 271 She was represented by Carlos Montoya.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 244 *After Lino returned, while posing as Miguel Flores, Penny and Lino began a sexual relationship before she knew he was Lino; he told her later.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 246 She said Lino loved her.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 248 *Penny said that she and Rosita opened the bodega beside St. Cristóbal's at 6am on the morning Lino was murdered. They did the prep, and worked the breakfast counter for three hours straight. Penny took her break at 10am with Pep in the back room.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 248 *She has been in contact with Mr. Feinburg, anticipating claiming the inheritance left behind by Ortega.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 299, 300 *When Dallas set up a sting for Penny, Penny attacked her, hacking out with a knife, catching her on the arm; Dallas took a kick to the hip, a scratch of Penny's fingernails across her jaw; and another blow here or there. Dallas had a bloody nose and arm after she knocked Penny out.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 343, 344 **Dallas used this to deal with Penny, reducing charges to get her to talk.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 346 References Soto, Penny Soto, Penny Soto, Penny Soto, Penny